gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Joe
Joe is the middle son of Gin and Sakura, Kōshirō's father and Saheiji's adopted son. He was a hunting dog of Ninomiya and was called "Champ" by his master. He was a leader of a hunting pack consisting of himself, Bomb, Jack and Guilder. Ginga Densetsu Weed Joe was born in the Northern Alps. His mother, Sakura, soon turned ill and she gave Joe and his brother, Yukimura, to Saheiji to take care of, because they were the strongest and most independent of three brothers. Joe, his brother and foster father moved to Saheiji's home area where they got attacked by Japanese macaques lead by Shōgun. Joe got taken away and was assumed to be dead by Yukimura and Saheiji. Joe, in truth, survived as he was saved by a human, Ninomiya, who became his master and named him Champ. Joe became a hunting dog and, while moving in the mountains, he fell in love with a former pet dog called Hitomi. He tried to convince her to come live with him and his master, especially after she became pregnant, but she was too distrustful of humans due to her hard past. One day, right after Hitomi had given birth to four sons, a hybrid bear attacked them and killed the mother dog along with her puppies. Joe arrived and got scarred when he tried to attack the bear. It's revealed that the youngest of the four puppies survived after all. He was named Kōshirō "the happy fourth son", so he could live happy, not just for himself, but for his brothers. Joe then hated the hybrid bears and wished to hunt them down with his master and the other hunting dogs: Bomb, Jack and Guilder. Later, Joe meets his younger brother, Weed, and reveals that he is bitter towards their father for leaving their mother alone without assistance. Joe refuses to go see Gin even though Weed wishes he would and doesn't want to be in any terms with his brother. Joe finds and attacks the hybrid bear who killed his mate and puppies, but is too reckless and gets wounded. He is saved by Weed and he decides to tell his brother why he hates the bears so much. Joe promises to Weed that he'll go see their father, but only if he manages to kill all the hybrid bears. Joe allies with Weed and Liger's packs and together they manage to kill the hybrid bears. After that, Joe forgives his father and he goes to Ōu along with his son to greet his father. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Joe had stayed in Ōu and has a role as the uncle of Weed's pups Orion, Sirius, Bellatrix and Rigel. During the earthquake, Joe and Orion were separated from the pack as they got lost at the crevasse which, in turn, made them fall into the river. Joe shielded little Orion with his body when the river current carried them downstream, but he hit his head on the rocky roof and lost consciousness. Orion was separated from his uncle and survived, while Joe drowned. Just before he died, he told Orion to never give in to bullies and always fight for what he thinks is right. Joe's final words were part of what made Orion strong and ready to fight for others. Trivia *He is the only dog with his brother Yukimura, to use Neck the Killing. *According to Yoshihiro Takahashi, he killed Joe because he felt he was too similar with Weed and because his 'role was over as a main driving force for the protagonist'. See more pictures in Joe (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Scar Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Category:Mix breeds Category:Males Category:Heroic sacrifices Category:Dogs Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Joe's Pack Category:Deceased (drowning) Category:Pet Dogs Category:Hunting Dogs Category:Family tree Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Mates Category:Silver Akita Inu Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Other animals